


Mostly I'm a Mess

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, canon compliant in my heart, rey is gay and doesn't know what to do, the Millennium Falcon is a piece of junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: When everything goes wrong, Finn's friend shows up to help them. And oh Force, she's gorgeous.





	Mostly I'm a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, if I have to fill this tag up by myself, so be it.  
> Title shamelessly taken from "Good With You" by LP because I'm gay.

Rey’s reunion with the Resistance should have, by all means, gone by without a hitch.

And ok, for the first few days, everything was fine. She’d hugged Finn for roughly five minutes (“oh Force you’re ok _you’re ok_ ”), given intel to the General (after she’d slapped/hugged her brother, of course), shown off her sick new lightsaber moves to the entire X-wing squadron (“and _this_ is how I kriffed up Kylo Ren’s face” “rad”). And then, when new info surfaced and the time came for the last Jedi to confront the Knights of Ren, the two of them head back to the old _Falcon,_ with Finn in tow (Luke said they’d need as many Force-sensitive fighters as they could).

Finn smiled brightly as Rey started punching in coordinates. “We’re doing this?”

“We’re doing this,” she said with a grin, preparing to lift off.

But never did.

“ _Kriff,_ ” Rey hissed as the engine died down.

Finn sighed, getting up from his seat. “Ok, hold on.”

“Hold on!?” she yelled as Finn left the cockpit. “Finn, we’re fighting the Order any minute now, we can’t just _hold on,_ Finn!”

“Calm down, I know someone who can help!” he called out from outside.

Rey sighed, waiting anxiously in the cockpit.

“Nice going,” she whispered to herself, nervously tapping on the control panel. “Oh, we’re _kriffed._ ”

“Are you still moping back there?” shouted Finn. “Because you should really come back here. Like, right now.”

Groaning, she eventually got up and stomped over to the hold, where someone was already working in the belly of the engines. “I wasn’t _moping_ , just being realistic about our situation.”

“ _Rey._ ”

“Your friend sounds lovely,” came a voice from below them.

“Tell me about it,” said Finn. “Hold on, I’ve gotta introduce you two.”

“Right.” A head peeked up from the open engine compartment.

And Rey was momentarily stunned.

Because the girl who showed herself had to be one of the prettiest people in existence. Even with her bangs plastered to her face and loose hairs flying out of her ponytail, she was still adorable—or maybe that was part of the charm? Rey didn’t know. She didn’t have a lot of romantic experience. Either way, Finn’s friend was cute, and she was screwed.

Instead, all she could stammer out was a pathetic “h-hi.”

The girl grinned. “Hey.” She pulled herself up with a grunt, extending a grease-stained arm. “I’m Rose.” She had really nice eyes; they were dark brown and full of warmth.

Rey shook herself from her stupor, crouching down and taking Rose’s hand. “Rey.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed. “Wait. You mean like—”

“Exactly,” said Finn, walking towards them with a smile. “Rey, this is Rose Tico, she’s _amazing._ ”

“Flattered.”

“Rose, this is Rey.” Rose’s eyes widened. “Yes, _the_ Rey.”

“No way,” she whispered. Rey immediately felt a bit on the spot. “Like, the Jedi you won’t shut up about?”

Finn frowned. “I don’t talk about her _that_ much.”

“Buddy, literally the only time you _don’t_ talk about ‘Rey the Jedi’ is when you’re waxing romantic about Dameron, and trust me—” She shook her head. “But that’s beside the point. You’re a _Jedi,_ Rey,” she said, eyes wide in awe. “A kriffing Jedi!”

“Um,” she said.

Honestly, Rey was having a hard time believing that a cute girl was actually interested in her.

“W-well, I’m not _just_ a Jedi,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I mean, I like flying, and, um, fixing… things…”

“Holy _shit._ ” Rose smiled, continuing to tinker with the panel she had been working on earlier. “You mean, I can _finally_ talk to someone else about ship maintenance?”

“Yeah, that’s right!” said Rey, straightening her back as much as she could while in a crouch. “I actually did some repairs on this ship, you know.”

“The _Falcon_ herself?”

“The _Falcon_ herself,” she said, smiling as she recalled the first time she and Finn had escaped Jakku. Looking at Rose’s awestruck face, she leaned in closer. “You know, I bypassed the compressor on her?”

“Shut up,” said Rose, throwing an amused expression at Finn (who had succumbed to his fate, judging by his weary face). “You can’t be serious.”

“No, I’m serious!” she said. “It was acting all wonky, and we were gonna be blown to bits in moments, so I just—” She pantomimed yanking the faulty part out. “—and it worked!”

Rose sighed, eyes warm. “You really know the way into a girl’s heart, huh? Show up, use the Force, perform unsolicited repairs—”

“Is there a reason why we’re not moving?” called out Luke from the back. Rey frowned.

“Oy, in a sec!” she yelled, at the same time that Finn shouted, “We’re having technical difficulties, Sir, but we’ll be up soon!”

“So polite,” muttered Rose.

“Tell me about it,” said Rey. “He’s frankly a bit of a shit sometimes, but I can't say that, he's my _Master_.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “I’ll be in the cockpit if you need me,” he said, turning to leave. “Let me know when you’re done flirting back there.”

“Shut it,” said Rey, briefly turning around to stick her tongue out at him. He blew her a kiss, disappearing into the cockpit.

“Jerk,” she said, turning back to Rose. “He’s lucky he’s my best friend.”

“Uh-huh,” said Rose, focused on the panels in front of her. “Ok, we should be good to go in a bit, _yes!_ ”

“You know, you’re gorgeous,” said Rey before she could stop herself. _Shit._

She turned to glance at Rose, expecting her to be weirded out. Instead, she was looking at her, and—blushing?

“You too,” she whispered, smiling softly as the engine began to hum again. “Now go save the galaxy.”

Rey’s heart felt fluttery. “I’ll try my best,” she said, standing up. “But only if you come with us.”

“How can I turn down a Jedi’s request?” said Rose, hoisting herself out of the engines and gently holding onto Rey’s arm as they walked back.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [my tumblr](https://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) if y'all enjoyed that


End file.
